


One, two, three, Not only you and me

by TeamIronMan



Series: Unrelated cuckold fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Insecure Tony, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony does things just to keep Steve at first, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamIronMan/pseuds/TeamIronMan
Summary: This was all Steve’s fault.Tony’s relationship with Steve has been on the rocks ever since Bucky Barnes came back into the picture. Yeah Tony had told Steve to date them both, but he hadn’t expected to be alone so often.When Steve asks Tony for a threesome, he only said yes hoping to stop going to bed by himself, and maybe not being treated to the Bucky/Steve lovefest through the wall every night. No one expected what happened. After their night together Tony begins to want sex a lot more than he used to. This would have been great if the person he wanted to have sex with was Steve.Or the one where Steve’s trying to fix one problem and causes another, Tony not wanting sex often causes him to become a Nymphomaniac, and Bucky wanting to come causes him to be childishly possessive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zadok365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadok365/gifts).



> Somebody to love ‘verse is giving me the writers blues so I’m taking a break and writing this and another fic. 
> 
> This is for everyone that wanted a lighter more lovey version of “Cowboy Casanova”. Hope you enjoy!

_One, two, three_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

 _Babe, pick a night_  
_To come out and play_  
_If it's alright_  
_What do you say?_

Tony lay awake in the room he shared with Steve, listening to his boyfriends moans echoing down the hall. Why had he been listening to Steve’s yelling Bucky’s name for the past hour you ask? Well, because Tony made a dumb ass decision to keep him around just to lose him anyway.

Tony had only been dating Steve for about 5 months when Bucky Barnes decided to show up in their lives. Steve and Sam had been chasing down the soldier for some time with no luck, when he literally showed up on their couch. The couple had just arrived back to the tower from a gala Pepper had forced on them when they received the shock of their lives. Tony couldn’t even remember what they had been talking about on the way up, because as soon as he saw Barnes and saw the look on Steve’s face when he realized who it was, well they didn’t call Tony a genius for nothing. Tony saw the writing on the wall, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to cling to the corner of happiness he’d found for as long as he could.

After a week of watching Steve’s longing gazes and Bucky’s smirk back knowing exactly what Steve wanted when he gave those looks, Tony told Steve he should be with Bucky to. The team thought Tony was doing it for altruistic reasons, but in actuality, Tony’s motivations we purely selfish. He knew at some point Steve would go back to the love of his life, but Tony wanted to keep the super soldier around for as long as possible before that happened. It worked for a while, but as usual it was Tony’s issues that began to drive Steve further and further away from him, that issue being their sex life.

The problem wasn’t that Steve didn’t enjoy sex with Tony, the problem was that Tony’s sex drive had diminished over the years. He still enjoyed it, especially with Steve since he loved the man, but usually Steve would have to coax Tony in the mood. Being that Tony’s body was getting more sex than it actually needed; Tony hadn’t initiated sex with Steve since that first month they were together. It often made Steve feel that he was pressuring Tony when in actuality Tony felt the exact opposite. He loved that Steve wanted him that much so even if he wasn’t in the mood, he felt desired and loved to the point he wanted to make Steve feel as good as he made Tony feel. If Steve’s moans and cries of ecstasy when inside Tony were anything to go by, Tony had been doing a damn good job of it to.

But of course, no one wants someone they have to convince to have sex with them all the time. Of course Steve wanted a boyfriend that would just look at him and not be able to keep from climbing him like a tree. All of which Steve now got in spades with Bucky. The distance between Tony and Steve happened gradually. The first couple of weeks Steve managed to split his time between the two men pretty well when they weren’t all together. It was fairly easy with Bucky now staying in the penthouse of the Tower with them. The first time Tony saw Steve slipping through his fingers was when Bucky came up from the gym, still sweaty from his work out and gazed heatedly at Steve before licking his lips. Steve flushed beside where he and Tony were cuddling on the sofa. He barely kissed Tony goodbye tripping over himself to follow Bucky after the soldier announced he was going to shower.

That was pretty much the beginning of the end. Tony found himself alone more and more often, listening to the guttural cries of each man flooding the penthouse more and more often to the point he started to avoid it and just shut himself in his lab to work. After coming up for air one day, hoping to catch Steve and get some alone time, Tony saw them together for the first time. It had been about three months into their arrangement and Tony was growing a little tired of being in second place. He had already told himself that he would break it off with Steve a few weeks ago and had tried several times. Problem was every time he tried to talk to Steve, Tony would receive the biggest smile when he walked into the room. Steve would look at Tony as if he missed him more than breathing, and Tony could never find it in himself to make that smile disappear.

He had more or less become resigned to his current situation with the only silver lining being those moments he had alone with his soldier, when he walked off the elevator to Bucky fucking Steve over the sofa. Tony had direct line of sight to the pair right in front of him as soon as he exited. Steve was sitting on the sofa arm, eyes closed and head thrown back clutching Bucky’s shoulders as he stood between Steve’s legs. Cum covered Steve’s chest showing he had got off at least twice already, as Bucky held his legs up pounding into him. Bucky was the only one to notice him enter and acknowledged him with a “Hey Tones” not bothering to stop his efforts to drive Steve to further heights of incoherence. Tony didn’t want to verify if Steve noticed him or not, the answer would hurt too much if it was what he assumed it was, as he gave a nod back saying he was going to shower.

Steve climbed into bed later, spouting apologies which Tony waved off, before holding Tony in those massive arms and asking about his day. They talked for about half an hour before Tony began to drift off, thinking maybe the painful display had been worth it if this is what he got afterwards. Of course time proved him wrong. He barely was asleep a few moments before he felt Steve slip out the bed. Tony stayed awake till morning lying in bed alone, hearing the moans off and on through the night. He pretended to still be asleep when Steve slipped back into bed that morning around 6 and promptly went to sleep.

Tony couldn’t blame him, after having maybe a couple hours sleep between each marathon, even a super soldier would been worn out.

* * *

Less than a month later everything changed, and Tony can say with complete certainty that for once it was _not_ his fault.

Tony had grown numb to the pain in his chest from Steve and Bucky, had managed to talk to Bucky more casually without feeling to jealous. He’d even been able to fall asleep after Steve would sneak out their room on the nights he’d designated to spend with Tony only to spend them with Bucky instead. He knew if he told Steve how he felt the man would make himself unhappy just to make Tony happy, so Tony kept quiet. He was used to hiding his feelings so it wasn’t a hard thing to do, and when they were alone together Tony honestly was happy, even if those times weren’t often. Bucky still took up the majority of Steve’s time, but Tony couldn’t complain when Steve was getting everything he got from Tony from him as well as great sex whenever he wanted it. 

So Tony stayed not saying a word about what he was feeling. He was fine… No really he was, Tony Stark never believed in fairy tale romances and was happy when Steve was around. This was probably the best he could ask for.

* * *

It was the night of Steve’s birthday that things took a turn Tony did not see coming. He and Steve had been making out on their bed, grinding into each other while slowly growing more and more heated. Steve was supposed to spend tonight with Bucky, but had wanted to spend some time with Tony before he went to the other man’s room. It had probably been about 3 months since Tony had been without sex because Steve but didn’t want to push him if he didn’t already want it with him, but when Steve kissed him good night saying ‘I love you’, Tony couldn’t help it as he deepened the kiss. Steve had groaned into the other man’s mouth as it happened, settling Tony under him fairly quickly as he responded to Tony’s need.

They were both still fully clothed, cock’s hard as nails from grinding against each other for nearly 20 minutes, when Steve finally broke the kiss to gaze heatedly down at Tony. It took a few minutes for Tony to come back to reality and he only did so because Steve chuckled at him while dodging Tony’s attempts to bring their lips back together. Steve gave him another peck on the lips before saying, “It’s been so long since I was able to be with you like this baby. I don’t want to push you but I really miss having you under me.”

Trying to pull Steve’s body back down to his and hearing the man chuckle as he was unable to made Tony growl out a frustrated whine. “Then why the hell are you stopping Rogers? Get naked and put your dick in me already.”

Steve laughed softly again as he gave into Tony, pressing their erections together and making them both moan as he peppered kisses across Tony’s face. “I love you so much sweetheart, no one makes angry as sexy as you do.” Pausing in his words he kissed Tony for a moment swallowing his moans. “I want to ask you something, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to say yes. There’s no way I’m not making love to you tonight, not when I’ve been waiting so long for you to want it.”

When Steve looked down at him again, expression hesitant, Tony brought a hand up to his cheek caressing it. “Hey, you know you can ask me anything. I love you so it kinda makes me happy to make you happy. Besides,” Tony paused smirking up at Steve, “There is a very small amount of things I haven’t done in bed and even less I didn’t like. The odds are definitely in your favor that what you want I’m totally down for.”

Steve chuckled out a groan saying, “uh, I’ll never be able to see that movie again without getting a hard on. Thanks for that.” He leaned down again as he kissed Tony before his expression grew more serious. “I know you love me and want to make me happy, but I don’t want you to say yes unless it’s something that will make _you_ happy to.” Steve grinned at Tony’s eye roll before shaking his head and continuing. “I’d um, well I’ve really been wanting to be with both you and Bucky, at the same time. So if you’re uh, okay with that, I’d love for it to be tonight.”

When Tony agreed, Steve’s face grew radiant as he kissed Tony again before racing out the room to retrieve the other man. Tony made sure his expression didn’t betray how he truly felt about what Steve wanted until the other man left the room. He would rather eat his suit then watch the full Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers love fest, but Tony reasoned he may be able to use this to draw Steve back in somewhat. If Steve thought Tony was okay with the three of them in bed, he might ask Tony to be with them more often. Tony would get more time with his boyfriend who’d still get to have boyfriend number 1 fuck him into the mattress and not have to sneak out their room for it. Tony could even ignore them if they fucked again through the night, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it already and hadn’t learned to sleep through the noise.

Yeah, everything would be totally fine, this was definitely not a bad idea.

* * *

This was a **_Terrible_** idea…

The reasoning that brought Tony to this moment, lying under Steve as he fucked Tony while Bucky held Steve’s hips driving into him above them both, Tony realized at that moment was complete insanity on his part. Tony stared into Steve’s face, seeing the man absolutely wrecked from the dual sensations. He squeezed around Steve’s dick, causing the man to groan loudly saying Tony and Bucky’s names. Knowing that he was a part of driving Steve to this point was the only thing keeping him hard. Tony was nowhere near coming but was trying his hardest to focus on Steve and enjoy the man being in him.

This would all have been a whole lot easier if Bucky would shut the fuck up.

Usually he was all for dirty talk in his partners, but it was completely different when it was geared toward the man you love and coming from the man you were jealous of. It wasn’t even as if Bucky was talking the entire time, but the times were close enough together that when Tony would manage to make himself think he was alone with Steve, he’d hear Bucky saying ‘fuck you take it so good Stevie’ or ‘love the way you moan for me baby’. So yeah, after 30 minutes of trying and failing Tony was ready to end this as quickly as possible. Tony knew after orgasm 3 Steve would be down for the count for at least a couple hours, super soldier refractory period doing only so much. He’d already come hard twice, once with Tony’s mouth while Bucky fingered him open and again after finally getting inside Tony once he’d stretched the smaller man open, Bucky fucking him slowly from behind. Tony did what he could to push Steve along to the third, squeezing around his length moving inside Tony and biting down on his nipples.

Steve lasted another 5 minutes under Tony’s assault. The sensations Tony and Bucky were giving him finally drove the man over the edge and he groaned before collapsing on top of Tony. Bucky had stopped thrusting not long after as he came as well for the first time. He peppered the back of Steve’s neck with kisses giving words of praise at how good Steve was and how much Bucky loved him. Tony lay underneath him kissing his shoulders and rubbing Steve’s side as he came down from his orgasm. After a moment he slid off Tony, arms wrapping around his torso to embrace him tightly. Bucky gave Steve a wet towel after wiping the traces of his cum, obviously knowing Tony would rather be cleaned up by him, before lying on Steve’s other side.

Though his erection had flagged after the other two had come, Tony began to get hard again as Steve kissed beneath his ear and rubbed the towel gently between his legs. When Steve’s arm brushed against it and Tony moaned softly, Steve looked down and noticed he hadn’t come. When a look of guilt rushed across Steve’s face, Tony quickly shushed him before he could say anything. “It’s alright Steve, seeing you lose yourself was more than enough for me. Besides,” Tony shrugged giving him a small smile, “It’s your birthday so tonight should be all about you.”

Rising up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand, Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek as he said, “He’s right Stevie, tonight was about you.”

Turning his head and groaning ashamed into the pillow Steve said, “So because it’s my birthday both my boyfriends have to go to bed with a hard on?”

Tony turned to curl his body into Steve’s as he snorted saying, “We’ll live, pretty sure no one’s died from blue balls yet.” When Steve’s face came up from hiding and looked at Tony, his expression was curious before it became very red and embarrassed. “What?” Tony asked wanting to know what brought about those looks.

“I just had… The thought of, uh, you two…” Steve paused looking even more embarrassed but now turned on as well. Tony was sure if he could have gotten it up again Steve would be full mast right now. “You two could finish together if you wanted.”

Tony was frozen against Steve, mind stuttering to a halt as he replayed the man’s words over in his head a couple more times. Looking up to Barnes’ face above Steve’s, Tony caught the man giving him a once over coming back up to meet his eyes. He looked interested in a way that said he wouldn’t consider it a loss if Tony said no, which Tony couldn’t really blame him for when he was fucking the epitome of human perfection every night. This nor Bucky shrugging before he said “I’d be okay with that,” made Tony want to jump at the chance to fuck Bucky Barnes.

As Tony thought through it he saw more pros than cons to agreeing. With Bucky not rattling off porn phrases to Steve, Tony might not only enjoy this but he could also cement to Steve this 3 way thing might work if he chose to continue down his insane path. He could at least try; if Tony hated it he could always stop him. So Tony looked up to Bucky as he shrugged and said, “Why not.”

Honestly, what’s the worst that could happen?

* * *

Steve moved from between his two lovers to the end of the bed, wanting to give them a feeling a being alone without actually leaving the room. He watched as Bucky stroked the huge length between his legs as he gave Tony an arrogant look asking, “You sure can handle this Stark?”

Steve chuckled softly as he saw Tony roll his eyes. “You may have been a playboy in the 40’s Barnes but I was one in the 90’s and unlike you we had porn. Pretty sure I know moves you haven’t heard of.” Bucky moved over to lay above Tony between his legs. Steve’s fingers twitched wanting to draw the men together, hoping like hell this worked out like he wanted.

Steve realized these past few weeks he had been neglecting Tony. He loved him so much it hurt, but he loved Bucky to. Coupled with the fact that he had just got Bucky back after so long and the fact Tony wasn’t as into sex and Steve was, he’d been with Bucky far more since they all got together than he had with Tony. Even Bucky had brought it to his attention, that Tony had been spending way more time in his lab than he was in the penthouse most days. He had been pushing Steve to fix things once they noticed the man had become an acquaintance passing through instead of a resident. Even though he tried to hide it, both soldiers saw the slight uneasiness he had around them every once in a while.

When Tony had come up from his lab after being down there for 3 days, Steve had been so happy that he only realized Tony had a haunted look in his eyes after they’d parted. Steve still couldn’t shake the feeling that he had come up break things off, the look on his face at first seemed sad but resigned. It was only there a moment before it was gone and he was in Steve’s arms again, but it kept trailing through Steve’s mind anyway. He had tried to do better, make Tony feel more definite of his place within their relationship, but was failing miserably. Steve would talk with Tony in bed at night, see the passion he had as he spoke about whatever project he was working on and grow so hard dick ached. He had told himself it wasn’t fair to push sex on Tony when he wasn’t in the mood for it, even if Steve could work him up enough to want it. So Steve would stay with him until the Tony went to sleep, then sneak into Bucky’s room to keep his hands off Tony. But it seemed the more Steve tried, the worse things got. Tony barely even smiled anymore, and Steve knew he was the reason for it.

So he watched Bucky sit back on his feet between Tony’s legs and his hands traveled Tony’s thighs, he hoped they’d like being together. Steve knew if they didn’t, he was going to lose Tony and his heart ached at the thought.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Steve smiled as he heard Tony challenge Bucky. Steve slapped a hand over his face and shook his head. Bucky was going to shatter Tony to pieces, but Steve knew from experience he’d enjoy every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Last chance to back out Stark.”

Tony looked up at Barnes, feeling somewhat uncertain but hiding it. He’d been feeling uncertain ever since Steve had moved to reveal all of Bucky to Tony. Unconsciously Tony had been avoiding ever looking at Bucky’s body to closely. So even though he’d walked in on him with Steve multiple times, he’d never actually seen the man’s dick before. Looking at it now, well Tony was never a size queen and Steve at 9 inches was the biggest Tony had ever had. Seeing that Bucky was a lot thicker and at least 4 inches longer had Tony hesitant to continue. Not willing to back down or show he was nervous, Tony as usual used sarcasm to hide his apprehension about the very large cock pressing against his opening. Giving a fake yawn Tony told Bucky, “Go ahead and try your best Rambo, I’ll try not to fall asleep before you’re done.”

The flesh hand hold Tony’s hip while the other metal one held Barnes’s dick in place gripped Tony harder. Tony saw his gaze flash heatedly as Bucky gave him a cocky smirk. “Ah sugar, for that I’m going to make you beg before you come.”

“No one makes Tony Stark beg.” Tony’s snort after his response was cut off as both Bucky’s hands settled on Tony’s hips. He began pulling Tony into his lap, slowly sliding him further and further up his dick. Tony still felt the slight burn as Bucky pushed inside even though Steve had just fucked him, though it wasn’t painful just uncomfortable. It seemed to take forever for Bucky finish moving forward, when he finally had Tony released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He opened his eyes that had fallen shut at Bucky’s initial press to gaze up after the man hadn’t moved for a few moments. Giving him a condescending look Tony asked, “You gonna move soldier, or is your dick only for show?”

Chuckling Bucky’s eyes darkened. “I’m just making sure that’s the only uncomfortableness you feel before I make you scream for me.” Bucky barely slid out an inch before pushing back in, testing to make sure Tony was ready for him. Tony wanted to roll his eyes again at Bucky treating him with such kid gloves. This must have come across his face because Bucky laughed softly again before leaning over, hand bringing Tony’s above their heads and trapping them there. Arousal coursed through Tony at the action causing him to flush slightly. The cocky smile told him that Bucky definitely noticed the reaction and planned to use it against Tony.

He closed his eyes as Bucky began rolling his hips, barely slipping out of Tony but merely shifting his cock around. As the movements sparked small tendrils of pleasure inside him, Tony did his best to think of Steve and picture the blonde doing this to him. He lost track of time in his fantasy, had no idea how long Bucky teased him with the short deliberately slow thrusts. Not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing just how good he was making Tony feel, even though the slow ember had raged early to an inferno through his body, Tony did his best to keep silent. Only the occasionally gasp and whimper escaped his lips but unfortunately he was unable to control the near constant shivers traveling through his limbs.

Bucky broke Tony’s concentration when he stopped moving and his hands began traveling down Tony’s chest then up to rest against his thighs. Bucky’s voice was low with arousal as he stared with lust filled eyes down at Tony. “God Tony, Stevie told me your ass was addictive, pure fucking sin is more like it.” Tony grew even more heated at his words as Bucky pushed down at the inside of Tony’s knees bringing his ass up slightly off the bed. “Gonna break you open for me, split you wide. Maybe you’ll be the one that can finally take every inch.”

Tony bit his lip to keep back the moan wanting to rise up when what Bucky had said registered. Looking down he saw what the soldier had meant, that there was 3 inches of Bucky’s dick that he hadn’t put inside Tony, he knew he was well and truly fucked. He already felt so full, as if Bucky was everywhere touching everything inside him. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken those words out loud until Bucky smiled down cockily at him as he pulled out leaving just the tip of his dick in Tony. “Not yet sugar, but I’m about to be.”

“Bucky, maybe you should take it easy.” Steve interrupted from where he lay beside them. “I can’t even take all of you…”

Bucky eyes slid back to Tony’s as he raised his eyebrows in question, leaving the decision up to him. Tony shrugged as he smirked saying, “I’m always up for a challenge.”

Bucky huffed out a chuckle as his weight settled onto the hands hold Tony legs open as his hips rose and fell back down. “I’ll go slow Stevie, promise to give you your boyfriend back in one piece.”

Bucky was true to his word, he pushed in slowly barely half an inch before pulling out and pushing in a little more. While he did this his hands roamed as if mapping every inch of Tony’s skin. Sliding up Tony’s thigh’s to his waist then around to grip the globes of Tony’s ass before moving on to his chest. Small trembles made their way up Tony’s legs from where they resting now against Bucky’s shoulder.

Tony was being completely... Overwhelmed. Bucky managed to get a little more of his dick inside Tony those first few thrust in before he felt some resistance. He still had just over 2 inches left he hadn’t managed to get inside. Giving Tony a questioning look Bucky asked, “Is it too much or do you want me to keep going? This is how much I give Steve and no one’s taken more than him without it feeling uncomfortable.”

Maybe it was the fact that Tony was competitive, or maybe even a little angry at Steve for wanting Bucky as much as he did, but Tony wanted to be the one to take all of Bucky. He needed something in all of this that only he could offer, even if that wasn’t to Steve. Giving the soldier a determined look, Tony squeezed Bucky’s ass as he said, “I want it all, want to feel all of you. God Bucky, fuck me as deep as you can.” Bucky’s gaze grew even more heated than they already were but Tony saw he was still hesitating. Before he could ask Tony answered him saying, “I’m sure, ask Steve. I never do more than I can take and I’ve had to stop him before.” Giving Bucky a look of frustration he continued saying, “I know my body, now fucking fuck me already or move and let Steve do it.”

Bucky looked to Steve, probably asking for some type of permission or confirmation, before he continued on. Tony’s ass rose up a little higher as Bucky leaned down changing the angle, hoping to get the last inch inside. He continued with the circular motions again, sliding his shaft completely out as he repeated it again and again, getting a tiny bit more inside each time. Tony had to work even harder to keep his groans at bay as he felt Bucky getting deeper inside of him.

It took nearly 20 minutes, but Bucky finally drilled down until all his cock pierced through. Once there, he groaned out a low growl as he grinded forward, eyes growing heated when he heard Tony’s whimper as he held his place. “Knew you’d be able to take all of me.”

When Tony opened his eyes, he saw in Bucky’s gaze the focus and concentration he had felt in his hands throughout everything that was happening. Tony saw Bucky watching and cataloging every spot that made Tony shiver, every brush against his skin that made him gasp as he just grinded inside Tony, not really slipping at all. Hands still caressing their way across Tony’s body, Bucky gaze lifted to meet Tony’s as he gave his patented cocky smirk, “God Tony, it’s like you were made to be fucked. I don’t think anyone could look as sexy as you do with my cock inside them.” Tony’s eyes fluttered as he shivered and clenched down around Bucky’s length.

Once Bucky had finished his cataloging he began focusing on brushing against Tony’s hot spots. The shivers that were wracking across his body began to be accompanied by the whimpers Tony couldn’t contain anymore. Reaching down Tony gripped both cheeks of Bucky’s ass trying to get him to actually fuck him instead just giving Tony the torturously slow grinds the he had been. The super soldier wouldn’t be budged though, and continued the slow paced circular grinds in Tony, only barely slipping out of the man beneath him. Frustrated Tony let out a throaty groan and looked up pleadingly at Bucky. “Please, God Bucky just fuck me already. Give me more, I need more, damn you… _Please_ go faster.”

Bucky trembled above Tony as he gripped his hips and leaned down to kiss him as a long low moan erupted from his mouth, it was the first time Bucky had ever kissed him. Tony couldn’t help but compare Bucky’s kiss to Steve’s as the soldiers tongue delved into his mouth. Where Steve was soft and sweet, Bucky was possessive and demanding. He kissed Tony as if it was his last chance to kiss anyone and he never wanted to stop, not even to breath. When Tony sucked on the tongue invading his mouth he pulled another moan from Bucky, as well as a more insistent thrust forward causing Tony to echo with a moan of his own.

Bucky bit at Tony’s lip as he looked up at Steve saying, “I completely understand why you don’t like to top with me now. Not sure anything can hold a candle to having him squirming on your dick begging for more.”

Tony glanced at Steve and saw him turning a bright shade of red as he guiltily stammered out, “It’s not that...” When Bucky gave him an ‘I call bullshit’ look he finished saying, “It’s not just that. I like to bottom to and Tony doesn’t really like to top.”

Chuckling Bucky said, “It’s ok Stevie, I was just letting you know I understand now. Don’t go feeling guilty over nothing.” Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve temporarily stopping his movements with Tony. Breaking the kiss, Bucky pulled out of Tony completely before gliding back in. He leaned over further into Tony, folding the smaller man in half as Bucky rested his forehead against Tony’s.

Bucky began rolling his hips down finally beginning to thrust in and out albeit still far to slow. Tony felt stretched impossibly wide as Bucky kept moving, kept going so deep. From this position Tony could now see Bucky’s cock sliding in and out of him. He could see Bucky rolling his hips and testing different angles, categorizing Tony’s reactions again as he’d done before with his hands.

Bucky’s orgasm surprised them all. He moaned as he fucked Tony though it saying, “Jesus Christ Tony, I’ve never felt anything this good in my life.” When Bucky stopped thrusting, aftershocks still rolling across his skin, he saw the minor disappointment on Tony’s face. Tony tried to hide it but damn if he didn’t want the monumental climax he felt burning under his skin just barely out of reach. Bucky leaned down to devour Tony’s mouth before he leaned back with a cocky smile. “Oh sugar, I am nowhere new finished with you yet.”

It was then Tony realized Bucky had not gone soft, like at all. Even Steve had to coax himself back to hardness before he could go again, but here Bucky was still as hard if not harder than he was before. “I’m not sure if I’m impressed or a little jealous of you at the moment. Damn you soldiers and your amazing refractory periods but since it’s benefiting me at the moment could please just get back to it, I’d like to come before next year preferably.”

“Oh I’ll make you come sweetheart, at least twice before this is all over.”

With that Bucky began to move again, not stopping when Steve interrupted to say, “Tony can only come once Bucky, so make it good for him.”

Bucky looked down at Tony as he began to stroke a little faster into him. “Is that so?” Tony didn’t really answer as much as groan out a yes from a well-placed thrust. Bucky shook his head, “No, I don’t believe that. The way you’re shaking on my dick right now Stark, no way you’re not gonna come more than once.”

Tony gave Bucky a heated glare as he gripped the other man’s shoulders. “In order to get me to come twice you have to do it a first time. Now stop treating me like glass and fuck me Barnes, you fucked Steve way harder. Let go of all that control, even that last little but you hold back for Steve. I can take it.”

“All right baby, you asked for it.” Bucky said to Tony smiling down at him arrogantly and with a small amount of awe. He pulled out before thrusting back so hard Tony slid up the bed causing the latter’s eyes to roll back as his back arched from the sensations.

“Oh god, yes. Just like that, don’t stop.” As Bucky continued to ram his way through Tony, losing himself to the feeling of being fully seated inside someone for the first time, he relinquished all that self-control he’d been holding on to like Tony asked. No longer holding back, his hands moved to Tony’s shoulders to keep the smaller man from moving up the bed with each thrust and held him in place. Tony was moving rapidly to a place of incoherence with the way Barnes was driving into him.

Steve was usually soft and loving, even when really going at Tony he didn’t really fuck him so much as make love to him rougher than usual. But, the way Bucky was manhandling him, holding Tony down and making him take every inch of his dick with every thrust made Tony realize even an old playboy can discover new kinks. He didn’t think he’d like to be pushed around, made to take whatever his partner was giving him, but damn if Barnes wasn’t driving him to new heights doing just that. “Yes Bucky, so good… Fuck, so good. Don’t stop baby, harder… God please don’t ever fucking stop.”

“Fuck sweetheart, way you feel wrapped around my dick right now, think I could fuck you all night and it still not be enough.” Tony flushed with the praise from Bucky and began to want to drive the other man as crazy as he felt. Tony began to squeeze his muscles down around the cock inside him making Barnes moan lose his rhythm. Bucky’s hips began to stutter quickening their pace slightly as he moaned out, “Oh fuck baby, I’m gonna come again already. You feel to fucking good... Ah hell, Uhhh....”

Tony felt Bucky’s cock jerking inside him as he came again, groans echoing though out the room. Doing what he normally did when Steve came before him and he was close, Tony began to reach down and stroke his cock. He knew it wouldn’t take long to get there as well, especially with Bucky’s cock still pulsing so deep inside him. Tony only managed to stroke himself twice before Bucky grabbed his hand as well as the other one to hold them above his head. When Tony raised he gaze to meet Bucky’s, their faces only inches apart as Bucky leaned down, the full blown lust he could see in the other man’s gaze cause a shiver to run down Tony’s spine.

Bucky had never stopped moving, kept fucking Tony through his orgasm and continued on after he’d finished, though Tony could feel his arms shaking from the aftermath. “If anyone is making you come tonight, it’s gonna be me. I said I was nowhere near done with you, that I’d make you come twice, and I always make good on my promises.”

Pulling Tony up to sit in his lap Bucky wrapped Tony’s legs around his waist. He leaned back, sitting on his feet as one hand settled at Tony’s waist and the metal one wrapped around his throat. Tony groaned and tried to lift up and ride the dick that was driving him crazy at the moment but was held in place. Bucky pulled Tony’s face to his own, turning it slightly to give himself access to Tony’s neck and ear. He had placed across both before whispering to Tony, “Now how about we see to you catching up, no more distractions. The only thing you’re gonna be able to think about is how good it feels when I bounce this perfect ass,” Tony gasped when Bucky surprised him with a slap on said appendage, “on my dick.”

Damn if Barnes wasn’t right. From the moment Bucky began to maneuver Tony up and down, he was pretty much a complete mess. Everything the soldier had learned from his exploration of Tony earlier was used. Bucky’s fingers rubbed across the spot on Tony’s hip that never failed to make him shiver, pinched his nipples just shy of being painful the way Tony loved it, while the other gave a constant pressure against his throat enough to feel but not choke him.

All of this coincided with Bucky’s cock pounding into the bundle of nerves inside Tony. He drove into Tony with the exact amount of force he loved, that point where it was almost too much sensation but was so good you didn’t want to stop. Using his hips Bucky pushed Tony up and down the huge length breaking him apart, making his head lull back as his body melted into Bucky’s. Tony had no sense of anything, it was too much and not enough at the same time. He lost track of the world around him and couldn’t tell you anything happening out side of the inferno ripping though him.

His last clear thought was how insufferable Barnes was sure to be after this.

* * *

Steve watched Tony and Bucky from his place against the headboard, only breaking away from the sight to verify that he had in fact become hard again at the sight. It should have taken a little longer but fuck if the picture in front of him wasn’t the best he’d ever seen. He began to stroke his dick watching his boyfriends together. He’d never seen Tony so submissive in bed before, never seen Bucky so possessively dominant. He had misgivings about Tony not only taking all of the monster Bucky had between his legs but also him not holding back. The only reason he didn’t stop them was because he knew he’d be there to watch and make sure it wasn’t too much for Tony to handle.

The first time Bucky came and was still hard made Steve pause, since it was the first time he had ever seen it happen. Usually he’d have to give Bucky some help to go again quickly if they wanted to, but he had stayed hard not once but twice after coming inside Tony. The first time made the first stirring of arousal streak across him, the second was like putting a match to gasoline inside Steve with a small touch of jealousy.

“Yeah sugar, fuck if I don’t love the way you moan taking my dick.” Steve heard Bucky say, at this point he’s pretty sure he was the only one that heard it. Tony looked lost and completely wrecked. Steve had never seen his body quake like it was doing now or heard him moan so much and so loud before. The smaller man had always been so quiet when he was with Steve, only whimpering occasionally before moaning Steve’s name before he came. But now, Steve wasn’t aware those sounds could be drawn from Tony or the guttural cry Tony made as he finally came. 

Steve was conflicted since he wanted them to go on but also wanted them to stop and was happy when Tony came, now he wouldn’t have to make that choice. He was about to get up and go to Bucky, aching and wanting nothing but to feel the man fuck him through the mattress at this point, when Steve realized Tony came untouched. He’d always told Steve it wasn’t possible for him and that no one had ever made him come without help. Both of his boyfriends were driving each other to higher heights of pleasure Steve had never managed for either of them.

He was pulled out of his daze, cock still hard in his hand as he heard Tony moaning to Bucky not to stop. Steve began stroking himself again as he heard Bucky ask, “Not gonna stop sweetheart. Gonna be inside this perfect ass for the rest of the night. You’re gonna fall sleep to me inside you and wake up to me fucking you again… Make you come all night for me baby.” Bucky lay Tony back on the bed, kissing the smaller man directly across Steve now. He could now see every inch of Bucky pounding into Tony, stretching the man so wide Steve was sure Tony wouldn’t even feel him if tried to fuck him right now.

Steve could feel himself hurdling towards completion as Bucky broke his kiss with Tony to whisper to him. Over Tony’s moans, the sound of Steve stroking his dick, and the sound of Bucky fucking Tony harder than he’d ever fucked Steve he heard Bucky ask, “You gonna come again for me Tony? I know Steve said you couldn’t, but fuck if the look of you coming on my dick isn’t the best thing I’ve ever seen. Need to see it again sugar… Way you take every fucking inch of me and beg for more. Damn if you don’t let me fuck you as hard as I want, as deep as I want, any way I want, and then come so hard by just my dick and not let me see it twice.”

Bucky’s words put Steve right at the edge, but it was Tony’s moaned out words back that pushed Steve over. “Feels so good, so full. Yes, do anything just don’t stop, fuck don’t ever stop. Fuck me all night, I’ll come as much as you want baby just keep fucking me until I can’t take anymore and then fuck me some more.”

As he continued to stroke himself through his climax he heard Bucky growling voice. “God if you aren’t fucking perfect under me.” Steve wondered if this was a mistake. Even though he felt jealous and wished he could do for them what they were obviously doing for each other, Steve came harder than he ever had watching them. He wasn’t sure if Bucky calling Tony perfect made him come even longer or all over again. What he was sure of was that it was just the one night, and that he’d be a fool not to enjoy his boyfriends drive each other crazy in front of him. Even better, after this they’d probably feel comfortable having sex with Steve together now and he wouldn’t have to leave one or the other out.

He leaned back thinking everything had worked out as he hoped with his fella’s. He settled in to enjoy the show, wanting to figure out how to make Tony quiver and moan that way under him or make Bucky that wild and possessive.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone felt the change in their relationship the next morning. Tony awoke slowly, blinking his eyes open to take in where he was. His sleep addled brain took a moment to make out the body beside his as Steve quickly enough, it was the body on top him that was causing Tony confusion. When he turned his head and registered that it was Bucky’s body trapping his own to the bed, the night before came rushing back to him. Bucky had kept good on his promise and had kept fucking Tony throughout the night bringing him to not one but two more orgasms. He barely remembered his body trembling from exhaustion and over stimulation when he finally just passed out and went to sleep with Bucky still moving inside him.

From what Tony could feel at the moment, he was pretty sure the dick that had gave him the best sex of his life was still splitting him open. Tony shivered at the feeling before nudging Barnes and trying to wiggle his way from underneath him. The man gave an unintelligible mumble as rolled to the side still completely asleep. Finally freed, Tony tried to make his way out of the bed but was stopped as Bucky’s arm wrapped around him and pulled the smaller man to spoon against him. Try as he might Tony couldn’t unwrap the arm holding him hostage from around his waist.

Huffing out an exasperated breath Tony nudged Steve. Coming awake much faster than he had, Steve smiled at Tony and slid right in front of him. They kissed briefly before Steve leaned back saying, “Good morning baby.”

Tony chuckled as he responded back, “It would be even better if your other boyfriend would stop trying to imprison me to this bed.” When Steve gave a questioning look back to him, Tony pointed at the metal arm causing his current problem. “A little help here.”

Laughing Steve managed to break Bucky’s hold, the latter still not waking from his sleep, to release Tony. Once free again, Tony slipped quietly from the bed to get cleaned up and wash away the remnants of last night. When he finally emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later both men were still asleep in his bed, although Steve’s eyes did open when he entered. Holding out his hand Steve beckoned Tony back to him.

Tony threw the towel around his waist in the general direction of his hamper before lying down on top of Steve and nuzzling the other man’s neck. Tony knew he needed to know how Steve felt about last night and decided to ask him about it as casually as possible. “So, was your birthday wish everything you thought it would be?”

Chuckling Steve turned to look into Tony’s eyes. “It was even better than I thought it would be. Being with both of you together was better than I ever could have dreamed of.”

Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he smiled back at Steve. “Well you were in bed with me so of course it was bound to be awesome.” Steve just laughed at Tony’s words and rolled his eyes. Tony leaned over to kiss him before leaning back and saying more seriously, “But really Steve, I’m glad we were able to make you feel that way.”

Steve brought his hand up to cup Tony’s cheek while he stroked his jaw. He looked as if he was trying to figure something out when he hesitantly said, “You seemed to really like what Bucky was doing to you to. I’ve never seen you lose yourself like that before.”

This is what Tony had been dreading, the answer to the question Steve was asking without coming right out and saying it. So he told Steve the only truth he could and not hurt him. “What can I say, I loved having you there watching me.”

Steve looked a little relieved as relaxed into Tony. “That’s good to know, maybe one day we’ll try it again.”

He gave Steve a disinterested shrug trying to hide the fact he wanted that more than anything right now. “If that’s what you want I’d be ok with it. Maybe not anytime soon though, I’d need to get to know Bucky better first.”

In actuality, Tony didn’t want a repeat of last night. He needed some time to figure out how to make sure Bucky didn’t make him lose his mind again.

* * *

It was two days afterwards that Tony plans to stay away from one James Buchanan Barnes’ dick took a major sideways turn. He had been avoiding both men, keeping to his lab until they were asleep and only rising from their bed when they had left for their morning run. This had worked perfectly until the day Tony overslept and missed his window to make it down to his lab without seeing them. He could hear the shower running as he came awake and knew one or both soldiers were in there washing off their work out. Hoping for the latter, Tony looked around the bed to see if he was alone and took in a shaky breath at what he saw.

Bucky was lying naked against the headboard, hair still wet from his shower, stroking his cock as he watched Tony. Flushing a bright red, Tony stuttered out the first thing that came to mind. “What… What are you doing?”

Bucky’s hand kept moving as he smirked down at Tony. “Other than the obvious, same thing I’ve been doing for the past two days, thinking about you.”

Tony’s dick went from soft to hard in about 2 seconds. Swallowing down a moan his eyes fluttered shut momentarily as a shiver worked its way down his spine. “Why?”

Tony watched as a drop a cum gathered at the tip of Bucky’s cock before sliding down. He was so focused on it that he forgot he had even asked a question until Bucky answered him. “I could give you a list of reasons but I won’t waste the time. You already know them all since they’re the same reasons you’ve been avoiding me.” Before Tony could make any denials Bucky gave him a stern look around the arousal in his eyes. “Don’t lie to me Tony, I see the look you’re giving me right now. You want me, you’ve been thinking about me fucking that tight ass of yours since the moment my dick slid out of it for the last time haven’t you?”

Tony gripped the sheets of the bed as he grew more turned on, nodding slowly to Bucky’s question. “Yes, I… I can’t stop thinking about it. Can’t stop wanting it, I’ve tried… For two fucking days I’ve tried but… Everytime I close my eyes you’re fucking right there.”

Finally taking his hand off his dick for the first time to Bucky reached over to grip the back of Tony’s neck, thumb stroking his cheek as he pulled him forward. “Shhhh, it’s ok baby, I know. You’ve been trying to be so good but its ok, I’ve got you now sweet thing.” Tony was kneeling next to where Bucky lay now as the other man brought their lips together taking complete possession of Tony’s mouth. Melting under the assault, Tony gave a low moan when Bucky bit his lip and he pulled back. “You need me to take the choice away and make it for you don’t you baby. I can do that for you.”

Not completely understanding but to turned on to ask any questions, Tony didn’t fight Bucky at all as the man pushed Tony’s face toward his erection. He licked his lips as he stared at what he wanted so close, but couldn’t make himself move to take it. It wasn’t until he heard Barnes say, “Go on baby, show me how much you want it,” that he finally took the head into his mouth with a satisfied moan. “Yeah, that’s it sweetheart take me down. You’re being so good for me.”

Tony took more of it into his mouth using every trick he knew to work his way down. Bucky was spewing a steady stream of curses and admirations at Tony’s ministrations. His words only pushed Tony to give more, take more, fighting his gag reflex tooth and nail just for more of Bucky’s praise. Tony was so lost in what he was doing that he didn’t even register how much of Bucky’s dick was in his mouth, how much he had down his throat, until Bucky held his head to keep Tony from moving back up. Looking up Tony met Bucky’s gaze with a questioningly look.

The man above him shuddered as his eyes closed for a moment before opening again to stare down at him in awe. “Fuck Tony, can’t believe you all of me in your mouth.” He pulled Tony off of it by his hair giving him a second to breath before thrusting back into Tony’s mouth again. “God you’re so good baby, gonna make you cum so fucking hard.” Pulling Tony off his dick once more, Bucky let the smaller man breath as he said, “Want you to finger yourself open for me sweetheart. Get yourself nice and loose while I fuck your face. Gonna come down your throat before I make that ass of yours mine again. Can you do that for me, you’re doing so well taking it everything I give you. Can you do that one last thing for me?”

Tony moaned as he nodded around the head of Bucky’s cock that was still in his mouth. Bucky handed him the lube, letting him get his fingers coated without distraction before he began to fuck Tony’s face in full. Tony lost track of everything except keeping his throat open and stretching himself open like Bucky asked. He felt free in a way he never had before knowing Bucky would take care of everything, he’d tell Tony what to do. Tony wouldn’t have to think about anything but giving himself over completely into the other man’s hands. Tony began to feel as if he was weightless, his body floating and charged in anticipation. Every word from Bucky’s mouth just drove that feeling higher until all Tony was completely focused on him as the rest of the world fell away.

* * *

Bucky had never seen anyone drop as hard or as fast into subspace as Tony just had. It confirmed he’d been reading the other man right so far. After running a company as well as running the Avenger’s with Steve, Bucky guessed Tony needed someone to take control and give him a break from it all. While he had dabbled in dominating a few of his exes, he’d never enjoyed it as much as he was with Tony. The way he went pliant so easily for Bucky set his blood on fire in a way no one else had. Now that he was seeing the man drop so beautifully for him like he was, Bucky was hurdling right to the razors edge. 

He was so focused on Tony that he hadn’t noticed Steve standing in the bathroom doorway until he caught movement from the corner of his eye. He saw the other man’s eyes focused on where Bucky was fucking in and out of Tony’s mouth in aroused disbelief. As if feeling Bucky’s eyes, Steve looked up at him. Whatever he saw there must of told him how close Bucky was to coming since he came toward them and sat on the bed saying, “Don’t come in his mouth. Tony doesn’t like to swallow.”

Bucky looked down at the man in question as he groaned out, “He will for me, won’t you sugar. Gonna be good for me and swallow down every drop?” When Tony moaned and tried to nod his head around Bucky’s dick, the last shred of Bucky’s control slipped through his fingers as he poured his release down Tony’s throat with a loud groan. He shivered as he felt Tony swallowing around his cock, throat muscles clenching around Bucky’s shaft when he pumped Tony full of his cum. With one last shudder, Bucky looked down at Tony through a desired filled haze. “You ready for me sweetheart, get yourself nice and wet?”

Tony’s voice was low as he spoke, his throat sounding dry and scratchy from taking Bucky so far in. “God yes, so ready… Please, I need…”

“I know what you need,” Bucky said interrupting Tony, “Come here baby, want you to ride me.”

For a moment, Bucky had forgotten Steve had come to sit down beside him. It wasn’t until the other man spoke again that he remembered he had entered the room. “Guys, we need to uh… I think we need to talk about this.”

Tony was so far gone, he looked confused at Steve’s words, it was as if he knew he was being told to wait but was trying to wrap his head around why. Wanting to clear up Tony’s confusion first, Bucky brought his hand to the other man’s chin saying, “Eyes on me sweet thing.” When he had Tony’s focus back he continued, “Told you what I wanted you to do honey, not get that sweet little ass up here and sit it on my dick.”

He saw Tony shudder as he moaned low, moving on shaky limbs to straddle Bucky’s legs. Once he was in place, Bucky held his dick up for Tony and turned back to Steve. “What is it that you want us to talk about Stevie?”

He saw as Steve watched Tony began to slowly take Bucky inside him, the towel around his waist doing nothing to hide the hard dick underneath. “What,” he said gaze slipping back up to meet Bucky’s own and registered what he was asked and responded slowly, obviously distracted by what was going on. “Oh, um… it was supposed to be just once with you two. We should… Uh, talk about it… You know, if uh, you want to do it again. Set some… boundaries I guess.”

Bucky nodded at Steve, losing himself a little in the sensation of Tony being halfway down his dick and gripping it so fucking tight. “Fuck baby, yeah. You feel so good around me, taking me so good. Gonna take it all for me again, aren’t you sweet thing?”

Tony rose up, sliding what he managed to get of Bucky’s cock back out of him before coming back down and taking a little more. He repeated the action again and again, eyes glazed over as he stared at Bucky. His moans and whimpers getting little louder each time he settled himself back down. “Uh, Bucky… Tony, can we… Can you stop so we can talk first?”

Bucky didn’t take his eyes off Tony riding him when he spoke to Steve this time, to focused on watching Tony lose himself so completely. “Look at him Stevie, he wants it so much. He looks so wrecked already and he’s only been on my dick for a few minutes. He’s already so close… Fuck just… Just let me make him come first.”

When Tony had finally glided all the way down he started to shiver from the inside out as he began riding Bucky’s dick in earnest. His cries in ecstasy so fucking sexy as they reverberated throughout the room, Bucky and Steve could only sit still and watch in reverence. Steve gave into Bucky’s request as he uncovered his dick and began giving it quick strokes saying, “Yeah, uh… Soon as he comes we can talk. Fuck, Tony baby you sound so good. God, please don’t stop, keep going till you come honey.”

Bucky didn’t even try to hold back his orgasm as it rolled over him. With Tony riding him like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do, ass clenching as it rippled around him from Tony’s uncontrolled trembling, there was no way he could try to stop it. He did however grab Tony’s hips and began thrusting up, fucking Tony hard as he pumped him full of cum, wanting to bring the smaller man to completion along with him. It didn’t take long before Bucky felt splashes of cum hit his stomach from Tony, shuddering and crying out Bucky’s name as he came. Steve’s groans in release could be heard only vaguely, hidden beneath the sounds of Tony’s orgasm.

He stopped the hard plunges he was previously giving Tony and began to just roll the smaller man’s hips on his dick as he came down from his orgasm. Tony’s previously loud moans had died down to whimpers and occasional shivers when Steve said, “That was… you two together were, God it was so hot. But, we should um… we should talk about what just happened.” Bucky let go of Tony’s waist and stopped the slow grinds he was giving him as he looked at Steve. Having taken care of Tony, he felt like he could now focus on what it was Steve was trying to say. Once he saw Bucky was no longer moving Tony Steve continued on saying, “I’m not sure I feel, I guess I’m not sure if I feel comfortable with you two… Um, being so…”

Steve’s speech was interrupted as Bucky moaned and grip the sheets beneath him to ground himself at the pleasure he was feeling. To the surprise of both super soldiers, Tony had started to roll back and forth on Bucky’s dick again. Wanting to stop before they got too worked up again, Bucky’s hand came back to Tony’s waist again to still his movements. Only able to make small shallow thrust now, Tony began to groan in frustration. He looked down at Bucky pleadingly, still completely unaware of much outside of Bucky’s dick inside him but no longer moving. “God Bucky please don’t stop… Uhm, feel so good. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop, keep fucking me till you can’t come anymore.” Bucky couldn’t help the small thrust of his hips at Tony pleas, causing the man above him to quiver around his dick. “Wanna be good for you, Mmm… Please Bucky, make me come again… Feels so good when I come for you.”

Tony’s last words broke Bucky’s very limited self-control as he rolled Tony onto his back, pushing his knees down beside Tony’s head. Tony’s back arched off the bed and his eyes rolled back as Bucky began pounding into him like a man out of control. “Fuck Tony baby, you are good for me. Take my dick like you were made for it sweetheart. I’ll take care of you, give you everything you need.” Bucky looked down to where there were joined and watched his dick hammering into Tony, stretching him wide. “Just one more Steve, gotta make him come for me again. He’s been so good… Taking whatever I give him, can’t help but give him what he’s begging for.”

Bucky might have paused at Steve saying, “Bucky, Can you… Just stop for… Wait a sec,” if he hadn’t also heard Steve stroking his dick hard and fast.

Instead, with the knowledge Steve was just as effected as they were, he said in an unyielding tone, “I’m gonna make Tony come hard all over my dick Steve, then we’ll have your talk.”

When Steve didn’t reply back, Bucky looked over to where he lay and realized it was because he was in the middle of painting the sheets with his come. Having confirmed they wouldn’t be interrupted again, he brought his attention back to making Tony scream and shake underneath him until he forgot everything but Bucky’s name.

He knew Steve was about to tell them he didn’t feel comfortable with Bucky and Tony sleeping together. With the way Tony moaned and cried out for him, Bucky honestly wasn’t sure if he could that. Wasn’t sure he could ever stop being with Tony now that he’d felt how good it was breaking him open on his dick.

* * *

Steve watched as one more time turned into another, and then another, and then another. After the third time he stopped trying to interrupt and just watched the two men together. He couldn’t even blame Bucky much for it, at least he had tried to stop initially, Steve was sure he wouldn’t have been able to do even that. Tony begged and pleaded for Bucky over and over again through the sexiest moans Steve had ever heard in his life. They were so filled with need and longing that Steve found himself hard the entire time they were going at it.

If it were him he wouldn’t have stopped either, kept at it until Tony got everything he needed. The constant words spewing from Bucky’s mouth about how good Tony felt and how great he was being for Bucky helped to keep him from going soft as well. He’d never come so hard or so many times in such a short period of time.

Even with all this in mind, Steve wanted some time before this happened between his lovers again. He wanted to be able to coax these reactions from them before he’d feel comfortable with them continuing down this path. Tony was able to not only take Bucky’s entire dick in his ass but in his mouth as well. Steve wanted to be able to do that for his partner, wanted to make Bucky look at him with the admiration Steve saw on his face from the bathroom doorway.

He wanted to know how to put the glassy eyed look in Tony’s eyes, Steve wasn’t even sure he was completely aware of his surroundings anymore. Tony looked so lost in what he was feeling, he also looked as if he was free, or for a better word at completely peace for the first time. He was so far gone he had let Bucky come in his mouth even though he’d told Steve he didn’t like the taste of cum. Tony had even licked a drop off the head of Bucky’s cock when he pulled his off, closing his eyes as he moaned, looking as if it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Now that he knew any of this was possible with his boyfriends he wanted to experience it first hand with them. He needed to know how to pull those reactions from both men. Steve knew he’d be okay with both men together once that happened, once he figured out how to make them feel that good with him to.

After that, he knew he’d be fine sharing his boyfriends with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End??? Thinking about writing a more risqué epilogue since the focus of this was more relationship dynamic buildup. 
> 
> Let me know what you’d like to see in the comments.

Tony came to consciousness slowly, feeling fully sated and relaxed in ways he hadn’t ever had before. After making Tony come for the last time, Bucky had sweet-talked him through the aftermath of what happened. Still seated deep inside, he murmured praises of how Tony had done so well with his lips beside Tony’s ear. His hands roved up and down Tony’s body soothingly as he slowly came back to full coherence. He’d known all about subspace, even had the pleasure of seeing a few lovers go there for him, but had never felt the effects himself before.

The experience had been both overwhelming and devastating at the same time, pushing Tony to a place of complete peace. When Bucky had coaxed him back down to earth, Tony felt was wrung out and boneless in the best possible ways. He had smiled through a satisfied moan when Steve began to pepper kisses all over his face saying, “There you are sweetheart.”

He probably should have paid more attention to the conversation that followed, but he just felt too good. As Steve spoke, Tony found himself drifting in and out, losing his focus on Steve to the complete satiation he felt. Normally Tony would have been able to do both and invent something new at the same time, but his mind was still a little fuzzy and hadn’t completely flipped back on. He did manage to get the basics of what Steve wanted and was able to give him a murmured, “Ok baby, no problem.”

Steve had explained to them that he didn’t mind them having sex together in the future, but wanted to try to bring them the same satisfaction they’d found in each other before that happened. Tony was so relaxed he probably would have agreed to give away his company without too much of a fuss so agreeing with Steve’s request came easily. He hadn’t even heard Bucky’s response when he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, finally giving in to the drowsiness he felt.

As he began to slip into wakefulness a couple hours later, he started to comprehend the sounds permeating in the room as well as the low murmured voices. Tony could feel the bed moving rhythmically, making what was happening beside him obvious if he hadn’t already caught on. He blinked his eyes opened and was slowly able to make out Bucky and Steve together as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Both men were laying on their sides as Bucky held one of Steve’s legs up giving Tony full visual of his cock’s slow glide into Steve. Though he could hear Bucky’s low muffled grunts, he couldn’t see his face from where it was buried in the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve however he had clear sight of. Tony could see every pant and moan Bucky pulled from him as his hand gripped the pillow he was laying on. When Steve managed to gasp out, “You can… Mhmm… Uh, you can try more…” around his groans.

Tony realized what he meant as Bucky’s hips began trying to work his dick a little deeper into Steve. After a few moments Steve whimpered in pain for Bucky to stop even though he hadn’t gotten much further. Rolling his hips back, Steve began to moan again in pleasure instead. “Maybe we can try… Uh, fuck Bucky yes… A little each time we’re together.”

Before his first time with Bucky, this would have probably gutted Tony to pieces. Now, his arousal went from zero to sixty so fast Tony hadn’t even registered he had moved until was chest to chest with Steve. He felt as if lightening was rippling across his skin as he remembered the feeling of Bucky’s cock spreading him open. Steve moaned into his mouth as Tony brought their lips together, rubbing his arousal against Steve’s. Raising his leg to lie across Steve and Bucky’s bodies, his eyes fluttered shut as he moved further up Steve, lining his dick up to slide in where Tony wanted to be filled again. “Fuck Steve, want you now. Give it to me baby, need you in me.”

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony as he thrust in crying out, “Yeah Tony, God yes baby. Always wanna be in you.”

Tony sighed in approval as he got what he wanted. It took only a few moments for that to change to a sigh of confusion.

* * *

When Bucky heard Tony’s voice he lifted his head to watch the other man pleading to be fucked. His dick grew even harder as he remembered when Tony was moaning those same words to him. Lost in the fantasy his hips stuttered forward more than he meant to, pushing his dick slightly further into Steve. He grunted in discomfort saying, “Bucky… Too much, be careful baby.”

Bucky murmured apologies to Steve as he pulled back. He took a moment to regain his control before he pushed back in, careful not to give the other man more than he could handle. Once recovered, he focused his eyes back to Tony’s face and saw the confusion on it. Steve was slowly drifting out of it between them and hadn’t noticed yet. Continuing his slow glides he stroked the leg Tony had lay on Bucky’s side to get his attention. When brown eyes fluttered open to focus on him Bucky asked, “What’s wrong sugar?”

Hearing the question, Steve managed to climb out of his haze to look up as well just as Tony face turned a deep shade of red. Shuddering around Bucky’s dick, Steve’s words were just as shaky as he looked at the moment. “What’s wrong Tony?”

Face still a startling enflamed Tony spoke with obvious embarrassment. “I, um… I think that… Bucky really stretched me earlier… Can’t feel you… Can’t really feel you that much.”

Bucky hadn’t been anywhere near to coming yet, but at Tony’s words his orgasm surged through him making his breath catch in surprise. When he felt Steve’s muscles tighten around him as Steve’s body went rigid, Bucky knew he wasn’t the only one who had come. With that awareness, Bucky didn’t fight the wild possessiveness surging through him as he pulled out of Steve. He had grabbed Tony in his arms before he was even finished with his orgasm, cock still spilling cum down onto Steve’s thighs. Settling the other man’s legs around his waist, Bucky knew he had to look completely crazed from the shocked gazes he was getting.

Using one arm to hold him to his chest, Bucky pushed Tony up so far he had to look down at Bucky’s face. His other arm reached down to point his leaking erection towards Tony as he lowered him back down on his cock. Tony had slapped both hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly in surprise as Bucky had maneuvered him around so quickly. He slowly lowered Tony onto his dick, relishing in the tightness around him, watching Tony begin to shake his head and speak through a hooded lustful gaze.

“We can’t… We’re not supposed, Oh God…” When he finally bottomed out, he didn’t waste any time as he held Tony in place, hammering him with deep hard thrusts. “Steve said… Ah, fuck Bucky… You know, can’t… Mhmm, always so fucking deep, yeah baby… Oh God don’t stop, so full. Fuck me hard, just like that.”

Bucky was beyond words, beyond thoughts. He just wanted to keeping fucking Tony until he felt like he owned every part of him. Wanted it to be plain for everyone to see, never leaving anyone in doubt. Steve calling his name from where he sat leaning on the headboard, finally trickled into the possessive haze clouding Bucky’s mind. Steve was panting as though he’d run a marathon while his cock stood at attention, already hard again even though he’d only just come. “Bucky, what are… We talked and said…”

Bucky knew what Steve was saying, but fuck if he wasn’t too far gone at the moment. He needed to fill Tony with every drop of cum he could, needed to take and own him in every way possible. There was no way he’d be able to keep himself from doing just that, wasn’t stopping till he marked every inch of Tony’s skin. Wanting to see his cock splitting Tony wide, Bucky quickly unwrapped his legs from around Bucky’s waist and lifted Tony up by his knees. Now holding onto Bucky’s shoulder to keep from falling backward, Bucky held Tony in the air in front of him. Each hard thrust shook Tony’s entire body as Bucky kept him there, unable to do anything but take what he was given.

Bucky eyes tracked where Tony was engulfing his shaft in crazed fascination, finding it almost impossible to look away. “Tony begged you to fuck him Steve, but he couldn’t even feel you in him, you heard what he said.” This made Bucky growl and thrust into Tony even harder, wanting him to feel Bucky fucking him not just now but for the rest of the week. “So I’m gonna keep spreadin’ his ass open on my dick until he comes screaming for me like he always does.”

After those words, Bucky tuned out everything else to focus on doing just what he said.

* * *

Bucky didn’t know what to say to Steve when he found him sketching on their living room couch the next morning. He’d woken up in bed alone before everything that transpired began coming to his remembrance. He then found himself quickly getting up to get dressed and find Steve to…

Apologize… Beg for forgiveness? He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but knew he needed to find his boyfriend as quickly as possible.

He found Steve lost in thought as he sketched on the living room sofa. He only noticed Bucky had entered when he felt the cushion beside him dip slightly, causing him to look up. Giving Steve an expression dripping in guilt, he pulled the blonde into his lap as he held the other man tightly to him. “I’m sorry Steve, I love you so much baby. I… I just lost control, didn’t mean for any of that to happen. I must have lost my fucking my baby, I… I...”

Giving him a concerned look, Steve reached up to hold Bucky’s face in his hands. “I know… I know it came as a surprise to all of us, but…” Steve looked away as if searching the room for answers before bringing their eyes back together. “We all have to figure out why it I _keeps_ happening. Something you do for each other makes you keep going back. Talk to me Bucky, tell me what’s going on with you so I can understand what’s happening.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but closed it abruptly going slightly red. The list of things he was embarrassed to talk about was extremely short, but Steve had just hit item number one on the head. “I uh, I’ve never said it, but I… Sometimes I hate how big I am… Down there.” 

“I didn’t realize…” Steve started but stopped when he didn’t know what to else to say.

“I know you didn’t, and it’s not something I feel all the time but…” Trailing off with a sigh, Bucky dropped his head. “I’ve always been too big to for most people, some girls wouldn’t even try and would high tail out of there as soon as my pants came off. Even the ones I did get to be with, I always have to be really careful about not hurting them.”

“Oh Bucky, I never… Never thought about how that would make you feel. I’ve always loved all of you, never thought that maybe there were pieces you didn’t love of yourself.”

Looking up to Steve’s eyes Bucky shook his head as he laced their fingers together. “No, go don’t feeling bad about not being able to read my mind. I should have told you a long time ago but didn’t see any point when there’s nothing you can do about it.” He couldn’t help the small smile that lifted on his lips with his next words. “With Tony, I can relax. Not only do I not have to worry about hurting him, but he actually really likes it. For the first time, he made me like it to.”

Bringing their heads together Steve said, “God Bucky, I didn’t know sweetheart. I’d never have… Didn’t know that’s how he made you feel.”

Bucky leaned forward to kiss him, wanting to feel Steve against him for a moment. It lasted longer than either man expected needing to ground themselves in each other, and only finally stopped with the ding of the elevator. Both men looked over to where Tony exited coming forward cautiously when sensing the obvious heavy conversation happening.

Steve reached out a hand to him with a smile. “Your ears must be burning, we were just talking about you.”

Tony gave a nervous chuckle the belied his flippant tone as he spoke. “Then I’d like to start out by saying anything done prior to ’99 was under the influence and should not be taken into consideration in regards to my moral character.”

Bucky smiled as he felt Steve laughter when Tony sat beside them. Steve was still smiling when he replied back, “Lucky for you then we were talking about your more recent endeavors, the past few days to be exact.” Tony’s face began to take on a red hue at Steve’s last words. “Bucky told me some things that helped me understand his side a little better.” At the questioning stare he received, Bucky gave a brief version of what he’d said earlier. When finished, Steve asked, “Can you tell me what you were feeling Tony?”

Tony leaned back into his seat eyes moving away from them to stare at the wall. Although his tone was casual, the shadow of pain the flashed in his eyes betrayed how he really felt. “That’s easy enough to answer. He made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered.”

Steve looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face, bringing a look of sadness along with it. “Because I made you feel like you didn’t.”

Tony gave them a smile tinged with sadness as he shrugged. “It’s not all your fault. Everyone I’ve ever been close to never put me in first place. Dad, Mom, even Pepper, they all had something they wanted or loved more than me.”

They all sat in silence for a moment just taking in everything that was said. Steve was the one to finally break it as he sat up to look at them both. “We never talked about what we wanted. I was so happy that Tony said I could be with Bucky to that I never stopped to figure out what you both wanted, or what I wanted for that matter. We should think about what we want from each other and from our relationships, then sit down and make sure it’s what everyone else wants to. I love you both and I want you to be happy. Sound okay?”

They all settled in together holding each other after laughing at Tony saying, “Sounds like the Star Spangled Man has a plan.”

* * *

Tony wasn’t sure how to feel about any of this. Wasn’t sure what to think about Steve sitting in the chair across from the bed, his dick was so hard it was purple and leaking a steady stream of cum. His hands were gripping the chair arms so hard Tony could hear them cracking under the pressure. This wasn’t what was causing his current emotional and physical confusion. No, that was all due to Bucky Barnes and the words streaming out of his mouth while he was shattering Tony’s universe.

Things had started out fine. Bucky had come up from the training room to find Tony on his knees, Steve’s dick pumping in and out of his mouth. Instead of joining them like Tony, and probably Steve had assumed he would, Bucky had removed his clothes to sit in the lounge chair across from their bed. When Steve gave him a questioning look, Tony could feel the heat of Bucky’s eyes roaming over his skin when he said, “I want to watch you two together.” Tony watch, head still bobbing up and down Steve, as Bucky began to stroke himself. “Damn if that isn’t a pretty picture. Keep going Stevie, fuck his mouth and then fuck his ass."

Seeing the telltale signs of Steve about to come, Tony pulled off of him, using his hand to stroke him through his orgasm. Feeling Bucky’s eyes on them definitely had an effect. Tony felt a little more hot and bothered than he normally did when Steve fingered him. Steve’s movements felt rushed, as if he was barely able to keep himself under control. That was pretty much confirmed when he’d barely gotten three fingers in good before looking pleadingly at Tony, “Please tell me you’re ready baby, I can’t… I need you so bad. Are you ready, can I take you now honey?”

Tony shivered as heat burned beneath his skin, he always did love when his partners begged him for it. Nodding at Steve he told him to go slow. With the rush prep job, even Steve moving into him slowly was more painful than arousing. Because of this it took more time than usual for Tony to really start enjoying the feeling of Steve moving in him. Having had a huge jump on Tony, it was no surprise when Steve’s hips began to move franticly as his cock pulsed inside Tony, coming with a loud deep groan.

“Fuck yes, God Tony you feel so… Uhh, so good sweetheart.” He slipped out as he softened, reaching a hand down to stroke himself back to hardness.

Steve looked down at Tony, eyes still hazy with desire when both of them were surprised by Bucky’s voice. “Come here Stevie.”

Tony’s eyes moved to where Bucky was sitting. While his hand was nowhere near his dick anymore it was still standing straight up at attention. As Steve moved from the bed to make his way over, Bucky leaned back getting comfortable and spread his legs. “Want you on your knees for me.”

Steve shivered slightly as he dropped down, wasting no time before putting his mouth to work. Tony watched in fascination as Steve devoured Bucky, using his hand to stroke the other half of his dick Steve couldn’t swallow. All that could be heard in the room was the slurping sounds suction each time Steve brought his head back up. Tony couldn’t help but envision himself in Steve’s place bringing back the memory of when he actually was. He licked his lips as if the taste might still be there and was brought out of his fantasy by Bucky’s moan. 

Looking up to the other man’s face, Tony breath caught when he saw Bucky’s eyes focused on him. All of that heat trapped him, and Tony found himself unable to pull away from his gaze. Bucky’s eyes promised things he didn’t even know he wanted, they guaranteed sinful nights full of being taken in every possible way. Tony was only able to break away when Bucky looked at Steve instead, bringing him up for a kiss by the back of the neck.

“Loved watching you sweetheart, always have been more of a work of art than anything on the walls of those fancy’s shows you dragged me to.” Bringing a hand up to cup Steve’s cheek Bucky asked, “Do you trust me baby?” When Steve gave him a nod almost immediately he continued on, “I want you to sit here quietly and not move, not even to touch yourself, until I tell you it’s ok.”

Tony could see he flush of arousal in Steve’s face as he said ok and took Bucky’s place. When Bucky lay on the bed beside Tony not saying a word as he stared and stroked his cock, Tony thought to himself ‘This should be interesting’.

* * *

Bucky looked down at the mess he was making of Tony while driving his fingers slowly in and out of the other man’s body. He had been edging him for the past hour and Tony had responded beautifully to everything he’d done so far. After their talk this afternoon, with Steve alleviating the guilt that had been weighing down Bucky’s mind, he began to really see what was going on between the three of them. Most importantly, he started to realize how to make this work in the best way, giving all of them what they desired.

When he made his way to the bed, he made sure to focus completely on Tony, blocking out where Steve sat on watching. Bucky had started out by licking the smaller man open, consuming every drop of cum Steve had poured into him. As Tony’s cries had begun to crescendo louder throughout the room begging for release, Bucky finally gave him mild relief as his fingers joined his tongue. He prepped Tony the way Steve should have but had been too turned on at the thought of him watching. Bucky had seen the rush Steve had taken and knew Tony would spend most if not all the time Steve was inside him getting used to the intrusion instead of enjoying it.

Kneeling above Tony now, he knew he had the other man exactly where he needed him to be. His glassy unfocused gaze let Bucky know how deep he had pushed him into subspace, where his barriers between what was right and wrong would be buried under the cloud of need he was currently feeling.

Exactly where Bucky wanted Tony to be, to clouded to worry about Steve’s feelings.

Smiling down at him, Bucky watch as Tony’s eyes rolled back when he began stroking his fingers across his prostate again. “Please Bucky, I… Need you, Uhhh… Can’t take, Mmmm, need you inside… Fuck, Uh, need to come, please, please, please… No more…”

Seeing Tony was about to come again, Bucky began to slow his fingers, angling away from Tony’s prostate as he denied Tony another climax. He leaned down to devour the other man’s moans of protest briefly, loving the feeling of Tony’s lips shaking against his own along with the rest of his body. “Mmm, I don’t know sweetheart, love the feel of you shaking against me. But maybe… Maybe if you tell me why you love me inside you so much, why you always come so hard over and over on my cock, I’ll finally let you have it.” Bucky stared down into Tony’s brown eyes as they began to tear up in frustration. “Can you do that for me sugar? You do and I’ll give it to you like you need it, I’ll finally let you come.”

Tony nodded his head as he opened his mouth to speak but gave a throaty moan instead when Bucky grazed his fingers across his prostate. “Fuck, Oh god… I feel, you’re always so deep. Didn’t know… Oh fuck Bucky, please baby… Didn’t know it could feel so good, Uhhh... Feels like, you own me. Give it to me, God Bucky please.”

“Hmm, so you love how deep I fuck you baby. How big my cock is inside you. Want you to show me sweetheart. Wrap those pretty lips around it, show me and Stevie how much you want it.” Tony moved quickly to slide down the length of Bucky’s body, closing his eyes as he moaned around the head before he began sliding more into his mouth. “Fuck yeah sugar, that’s it. Take every inch baby, show Stevie how my dick should have been swallowed down.”

While Tony was too far gone to really take in Bucky’s words, he knew Steve understood exactly what he was saying when a stilted whimper reached Bucky’s ears from his direction. It took everything in him not to react and turn his eyes toward the sound. As Tony’s nose pressed against his abdomen, Bucky’s hand clasped the back of his neck. A shiver rolled its way through him when Bucky’s thumb grazed Tony’s throat and could feel himself protruding out with each glide down Tony made.

Bucky could feel his balls beginning to draw up, signaling his release as he let out a rumbling groan into the room. “Fuck yeah Tony, uhhh… You always know just how to take me baby. Feels so good sweetheart, I’m already about to come. Know you didn’t swallow for Steve, but you’re gonna swallow my cum aren’t you sweetheart? Gonna swallow every drop like you swallow my dick, not missing any… Oh fuck, Aren’t you sugar?” Bucky asked as he gripped the back of Tony’s neck and began thrusting into his mouth.

The only answer he received was the vibrations of Tony’s moan traveling through his shaft, breaking the tenuous hold he had on his orgasm. The feeling of Tony trying to swallow around Bucky pulsing in his mouth drew even more cum, prolonging Bucky’s orgasm. After Tony had wrung him completely dry for the time being Bucky pulled him up into a kiss, barely tasting himself due to being so deep in Tony’s throat as he came. Both men were shivering, Bucky from the aftershocks of his own orgasm and Tony from being on edge for so long, when Tony broke their kiss.

His voice was rough and coarse as he pleaded with Bucky. “Please Bucky… Need you. Don’t make me wait anymore, please…”

He had started to rut against Bucky’s cock, still wet from Tony’s mouth, and gave a high pitched whine when Bucky stilled his hips. Flipping them over Bucky lay Tony on his back, his head partly off the edge of the bed in front of Steve. Grabbing the lube he quickly spread it over himself before lining up and pushing at Tony’s opening. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I got you. You’ve been so good, gave me everything I wanted.” Tony let out whimpering ‘yes’ as Bucky slowly began to work all the way inside him. “So good baby, always so good for me. Gonna give it to you like you need it now sugar… Fuck yeah sweetheart squeeze me just like that, fuck so good… Gonna make it so good for you.”

Bucky held his arms to the bed, thrusting in deeper and deeper as his mouth kiss and nipped the skin below. Tony’s cries below him were coming faster and closer together as his drove the man to incoherence. He made sure to graze every hot spot on Tony’s body, focusing on the ones that made the man below him arch beneath him and squeeze around Bucky’s erection. Although moving a little faster, he denied Tony that last inch of him, waiting for the right moment. “That it baby, love it when you moan and shake all over my dick. You love the way I give it to you to don’t you honey? Love the way I make this ass mine don’t you sweetheart?”

Tony’s hands were fisted above where Bucky’s were holding his wrist, eyes screwed shut as he panted whimpered loudly. “God yes Bucky, so good… Need it, fuck please… Deeper, harder please I… Fuck, Uhhh need deeper…”

Having finally reached the level of need he wanted Tony to be in, Bucky thrust began to come faster as he pounded every inch of his dick as deep into Tony as he could get. When Tony began to give sounds even Bucky had never heard from him, that were so obscene and sexy Bucky had to marvel at them for a moment, he finally brought his gaze up to Steve. He sat gripping the arms of the chair watching through half lidded eyes. His cock was so hard it was purple and steadily leaking precum that pooled beneath it at the base. “He’s never been like this for you, has he Stevie. Never been this crazy over your dick fucking him?”

Steve shuddered and looked pained as he opened his mouth to speak but closed it, most likely remembering Bucky asking him to say anything. When Bucky gave him the go ahead to answer the question, his voice sounded completely wrecked. “No I haven’t… Fuck Bucky, let me touch my…”

“No, not yet. Why should I Stevie? You fucked Tony and couldn’t make him come. You sucked me and couldn’t make me come. Had to get Tony to suck my dick all the way down like I needed it since you couldn’t do it. Just like I have to fuck Tony the way he needs it to come. You can’t fuck him as deep as needs to, split him open the way he wants to be, make he feel the way he does when I break him open on my dick can you Stevie baby?”

He watched as Steve grew red with embarrassment, groaning out, “I can, I… Should of made him come before I did. Please Bucky, just… Uhh let me touch… I’ll try again please…”

Bucky looked at Steve hovering right there at the edge, looking as if he would die if he didn’t touch his cock in the next 30 seconds. “Wouldn’t make any difference though would it baby? You’ll never be able to give it to him the way he needs it because your cock will never be able to fuck him as deep as I can. He’ll only ever scream like this for me, because I’ve owned Tony since the first time I fucked him. From now on, your place is going to be in that fucking chair, watching me shatter Tony apart as he takes me the way you never did. Watching while fuck each other all the ways wanted but could never get from you. The only place you ever going to come again, is on yourself.”

“Oh fuck, Bucky I…” Steve groaned out breathless just as he came from Bucky’s words alone, cock jumping in his lap with each stream of cum.

He shifted his thrust inside Tony, aiming them to hammer against Tony’s prostate just the way he liked. “Now that we’re agreed, get comfortable, you’re gonna be there till your boyfriend passes out from coming over and over on my dick.”

* * *

Steve lay with Tony wrapped in his arms, literally fucked into exhaustion, as Bucky settled on the other side draping an arm across them both. His eyelids were heavy as the tiredness from tonight’s exercise seeped into the forefront of his mind. Steve found himself unable to drift away like he wanted as a question kept rolling around in his head, demanding an answer. Lazily opening his eyes to settle on Bucky face behind Tony, he nudged Bucky’s chest with one of the fingers trapped between his and Tony’s bodies.

Bucky didn’t open his eyes but raised his eyebrows in question as he grunted out a tired, “Hm?”

“How did you know?” Steve asked softly, voice slightly cautious.

Bucky’s replied was mumbled as his breath ruffled Tony’s hair. “Know what baby?”

“How did you…” Steve started but paused when he found himself trying to speak through the small amount of embarrassment worming its way forward. When Bucky finally opened his eyes, realizing the uncomfortableness Steve felt, he was finally able to push out what he wanted. “How did you know I’d like it?”

Bucky smiled as his hand moved to rake across the side of Steve’s face. “Once I was able to think about what happened without feeling guilty, I started to question the things I should have in the first place.” He rose up on his elbow to fully gaze down on Steve’s face. “The Steve Rogers I know and love is a fighter. He’d never sit back and let something happen he didn’t want to. Would never watch while the men he loved completely disregarded everything he asked for. Let it happen not once, not twice, but three times as he sat and did nothing, unless what was happening was something he wanted to. After that realization, everything else fell into place. I just had to ask myself what would make my Stevie like what he was seeing but too afraid to tell us. But I think the better question would be why would Steve feel like he couldn’t tell the people he loved what was going on in his head?”

Turning a shade of pink, Steve averted his gaze before answering. “At first, I was too caught up in it being the first time I’d seen you together. It wasn’t until the second time that I figured out why I was so turned on. It seemed… Wrong, I guess. To like that you do that for each other and I can’t.”

Bucky leaned down to pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Ever since you became Captain America, everyone has been telling you how perfect you are. The perfect soldier, the perfect leader, the perfect gentlemen, of course you’d get tired of that weight. Makes sense you’d get off on finally not having to be perfect, on seeing someone you trust being the perfect one so you don’t have to be. I understand sweetheart, and next time I want you to trust that I’ll understand. No matter how crazy what you want sounds in your head, Tony and I will never look down on you for wanting the things you do. We’ll only be hurt by you not telling us.”

When Steve nodded his head, Bucky kissed him again before settling back in his place. Giving a sigh of contentment Steve finally shut his eyes, loving thoughts of the two men beside him drifting through his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!!! They keep me writing.


End file.
